dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Namek Dragon Balls Saga
This is the first original story by Gozon. It involves Piccolo saving his home world Namek from a Super Namek named Supaku and defeating the Shadow Dragons that emerge from the Dragon Balls when they try to restore the damage. It takes place at around the same time as the Super 17 Saga. The Threat of Supaku! Namek was enjoying another day of peace on their home planet New Namek. However, this peace was soon interrupted by a threat that had been growing for eight years. Around eight years ago, a new Namekian baby was born from the brother of Nail, Snai, who was an elite fighter from the third Namekian village. Snai, who was once in training to become a Sage, had lost all drive after being killed by Frieza, his brother being taken forever, and not being able to do anything against the threat of the Big Gete Star. Eventually he gave up fighting and decided to become a father. He formed an egg and spit it out, forming a new Namekian, whom he named Supaku. Yet what wasn't in his knowledge was that Supaku was actually born out of his hatred and anger that was formed. Supaku went many years hiding his evil heart so he could be trained to become the most elite Namekian warrior. He was trained by his father Snai in the ways of the warrior, becoming even stronger than he was. By the time he was eight and full grown, he had far surpassed his father, his uncle Nail, or almost any other Namekian. Moori recognized his ability and realized that Supaku had become a Super Namekian, one of the strongest forms a Namekian could posess. Upon realizing that, Supaku stopped his waiting and unleashed his fury against all the other Namekians, even his father. All the warrior Namekians fight, yet they are no match for Supaku, leaving only a handful of the already dwindling Namekian population left. To stop this threat, they gather the Dragon Balls. "Rise Porunga! Hear our wish!" chanted Moori. The Dragon Balls glowed to life, with Porunga flying out to grant three wishes. "Why have you summoned me? Speak now and I will grant you three wishes," said Porunga. "Great Porunga! Hear my first wish! Please bring the strongest ever good Namek to this very spot!" said Moori. "It shall be done," said Porunga. Piccolo was brought back to life from his imprisonment in Hell after his death on Earth. "What? Why am I here?" asked Piccolo. "Ah, brother Piccolo, it is great to see you again. We have brought you here to help us defeat a new threat, your half-nephew Supaku. He has become an evil Super Namek and it appears only you would be able to beat him," said Moori. "All right, where is this Supaku?" asked Piccolo. "Noticing the Dragon Balls have been summoned, he should appear here any moment now, so we should make our last two wishes," said Moori. "Then I have one for you. Bring the original Demon King Piccolo back to life to this very spot," said Piccolo. "Is that your wish?" asked Porunga, who had been listening to his conversation. "Yes, Porunga," said Moori. "It shall be done," said Porunga. Instantly, King Piccolo was brought back to life, in front of his last son. "What? I'm on Namek? Wait, is that you, Junior?" asked Piccolo, confused from being brought back from Heaven (being a Demon King, King Yemma sent him to Heaven because he would like it in Hell. However, he didn't make a turn around like Dabura and had to be chained, imprisoned in Heaven). "I am not your son, I am the original Nameless Namek who landed on Earth centuries ago. At least, I'm almost. I only have to absorb you and gain our original power," said Piccolo. "Yeah, right. You say you're the Nameless Namek, but that means you're only Junior and Kami together! If that's so, then I'll never join with you! Take this!" shouted King Piccolo, throwing a punch at Piccolo. "Please, don't tell me you intend to hurt me with your sorry strength?" said Piccolo, catching the punch easily, then landing his own in the Demon King's chest. "I-I don't care how much you hurt me! I'll never join with you, never!" shouted King Piccolo. "Fine then. Porunga, I have my last wish! Make it so that I and the Demon King are one again!" commanded Piccolo. "That is a simple request. It shall be done," said Porunga. "No, you devious little punk! NO!"shouted King Piccolo as he faded into Piccolo. "Finally, my original power, restored. Thank you, Porunga," said Piccolo. "I have granted you three wishes, so now I will return to my deep slumber. Until we meet again," said Porunga, fading away as the Dragon Balls scattered over Namek. "P-Piccolo! Your power has become much greater! You've ascended beyond the Super Namek form of Supaku, you have become a Super Namek 2!" exclaimed Moori. "This, my original power, and all I had to do was sacrifice some of my purity. Supaku will not be able to defeat me," said Piccolo. Suddenly, Supaku appeared before them. "So, you used the Dragon Balls to bring this Namek here?" said Supaku. "Your reign of terror is over, Supaku. Though you have become a Super Namek, don't count on being able to beat a Super Namek 2!" challenged Piccolo. "Super Namek 2? You're bluffing!" said Supaku. "Am I? Am I really?" said Piccolo, charging up to his true power. Piccolo dashed out at Supaku, punching him in the chest, causing him to cough up blood. The true original Nameless Namek easily fought off Supaku and then killed him with a Special Beam Cannon. New Planet Namek was devastated from Supaku's power. With permission from the new Grand Elder, they summoned Porrunga. Yet the Dragon Balls were cracked and when he was summoned, Black Smoke Porrunga was summoned instead of the usual Dragon. "W-Wait! You're not Porunga!" exclaimed Piccolo. The Dragon rudely told them that they had overused the Dragon Balls because it takes 9000 Namekian years to dispose of a single wish's negative energy. Porrunga broke into 7 Shadow Dragons who were much more powerful than the Earth's Shadow Dragons. Piccolo and a few other Namekians set out to attack the Shadow Dragons and stop them from obliterating New Namek. They first found the One Star Dragon, Sora Porrunga. He was born from the wish to banish all the evil Super Nameks, along with Lord Slug. He has control over the skies and has wind based attacks, such as Whirlwind Spin. Piccolo fight with the Dragon and is about equal, yet he is still not enough. Piccolo's comrades merge with him, forming an Ascended Super Namek 2. This boost greatly powers him and he and the Dragon get locked in an energy wave struggle. Piccolo gains the edge and they take the One Star Ball. Then they find the Two Star Dragon, Kasai Porrunga, who was born from the wish to bring back Piccolo during the Frieza Saga. The Two Star Dragon closely resembles Piccolo except for the fact that he is dark blue, has longer antennae, has red pupils, and is a lot taller and muscular. He has power over fire. Piccolo and Kasai Porrunga face off, yet they are about equal. Piccolo charged up a Special Beam Cannon and obliterates Kasai Porrunga in half. Kasai regenerated and pinned Piccolo on a wall and beat him up. Piccolo escaped by making a clone of himself and throwing a Super Masenko, finishing off Kasai and Piccolo collected the Two Star Dragon Ball. Next, the Three Star Dragon, Mizuo Porrunga, who had power over water. He was born from the wish to bring everyone from Planet Namek to Earth except Goku and Frieza. This Dragon is about as tall as Frieza, green in color, and has purple colored Super Saiyan hair. Mizuo caused a whirlpool and drowned the field. Piccolo and Mizuo fought underwater. Mizuo then strengthened the water around Piccolo, not allowing him to move. Piccolo charged up and broke free, becoming and Ultra Super Namek 2. Piccolo over powered Mizuo and destroyed him with a Super Masenko. Piccolo continued and found the Four Star Dragon, Chikyu Porrunga, who had power over ground. He was born from the wishes to bring back Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Piccolo beat him and found the Five Star Dragon, Reinosha Porrunga, who had power over psychic power. He was born from the wish to make New Namek. Piccolo and Reinosha fought for a while, yet Piccolo was not strong enough. Piccolo charged up and became a Super Namek 3. Piccolo greatly muscled up and his skin turned bright red. Piccolo easily smashed down Reinosha. He killed him and collected the Five Star Dragon Ball. Next, the Six Star Dragon, Doragon Porrunga, who has control over beasts. He was from the wish to reform the Earth and bring everyone back since the morning of the World Martial Art's Tournament excluding everyone evil. He was just as strong Piccolo, even as Super Namek 3. Piccolo and Doragon struggled for a long time. Then, Piccolo had the idea to become a Great Namek, his super-sized form. Being a Super Namek 3, he could not control the form. Piccolo went wild and destroyed the battlefield, damaging Doragon. Piccolo wrestled to gain control of himself. Eventually Piccolo gained control he took on another incredible transformation. He became the legendary Super Namek 4. Other than Piccolo, there had only been one other Super Namek 4. He gained immense power. His skin remained red and his height tripled, though smaller than the Great Namek form. His pupils were dark red and black lightning spiked off him. With his new power, he used Perfect Masenko and completely destroyed Doragon. Next was the last Dragon, born from the latest wish, to bring the strongest ever good Namekian. He was Tsu Porrunga. They fought for a long time, yet Piccolo had the edge. He soon started pummeling Tsu Porrunga. Tsu realized that he was losing and absorbed the othe Dragon Balls that Piccolo had collected and became Fukusuno Porrunga. He quickly defeated Piccolo, even in the fourth form. Suddenly, all the other Namekians came, even the new Grand Elder. They all fused into Piccolo escept the Elder, greatly increasing his strength. They were now about equal. The Elder realized there would only be one way to settle this. He fused into Piccolo. This caused the Dragon Balls to turn to stone and Fukusuno Porrunga obliterated. They collected the now stone Dragon Balls away from Fukusuno's remains and the other Namekians (other than Piccolo's original comrades) defused from Piccolo and the Dragon Balls revived. Porrunga came to take Piccolo back to Otherworld. Piccolo asked for just one last wish, to undo all the damage that had overcome Planet Namek since Supaku came. Piccolo then left Namek with Porrunga, who also took back the Dragon Balls. The End Category:Saga Category:Fan Fiction Category:Gozon Category:Fan f Category:Under Construction Category:Canon Respecting